galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemia
Daemia is a stunningly sexy dark elf that stands 5'5ft tall and weighs around 120 pounds, with a slim waist and wide hips. She has a dark grey skin complexion that is silky smooth, and a perfectly firm large tits (E cup) with a nice firm apple bottom that makes men drool. Daemia has beautiful long, silky smooth, stark white hair that goes down to her ankles, and bright red sexy eyes. Daemia's name in dark elf means "Demon" and she has personality traits that match that description. She is as charming and seductive as a succubus with a deep sultry sensual voice that sends shivers of pleasure up men's spines. Daemia is confident and outgoing and knows how to have a good time, she brings life to any scene. Daemia is sexually voracious and into BDSM, she takes great enjoyment getting tied up and restraining others as well as giving pain and receiving pain. She has often tortured others for the sheer enjoyment of it but she also enjoys it when she is tortured too. Since meeting Respen Do'Urden she has calmed down a bit and has become a very caring person but still exhibits evil tendencies from time to time. She used to be very sadistic and evil, murder,rape, stealing, were all things she did on a regular basis. Respen converted her to the worship of Siralee and now Daemia is very remorseful for all the sins she has commited over the years. She wants to atone for what she has done but she feels no amount of good will ever cover the darkness. Daemia is extremely flexible and coordinated, she can put herself in posistions that boggle the mind. She is also extremely intelligent and always has several plans for any action. Daemia fights with two whips in a gracful dance of death that makes it difficult for opponents to get close to her. She can easily turn a enemy into pieces of meat with her whips regardless of how armored they are. Daemia wears sexy skin tight black stripper gear, a black spiked leather collar with a ruby spider jewel, opera length black fingerless gloves, a black g-string with garter attachments to her black thigh high stilleto heeled boots. She has a strappy teddy that barely covers her upper body and the various nipple piercings and pubic piercings with chain attachments are visible underneath. Current Daemia is currently the 2nd wife of Respen Do'Urden and she acts as a secondary ruler for the Kingdom of Lilor'Arael. She spends a lot of her time attending to rulership duties and the rest of her time she spends with Respen and his other two wives, Anna'striianna Nailo, Fraudir. History Daemia has a history full of tradegy. Daemia grew up in the slums of the most dangerous of dark elf settlements, Mezoberranzan. She was a gutter rat that stole food just to survive, she was a common dark elf child that was abused by her parents daily. Daemia took the abuse until one day when she managed to get a hold of some drow poison, she poisoned her parents food and when her parents ate it they were knocked unconcious. Daemia then tied them up and waited until they woke up. When her parents woke up Daemia beat her parents to death for all the times she had been beaten. After the deed was done she burned the place down, and Daemia was praised for it, a job well done. Adults said she was a natural killer and she was taken in by an assassins guild where they trained her to be a merciless killer. Day after day they would rigorously train Daemia in acrobatics, combat, stealth, information gathering, and seduction. When Daemia failed to perform they would beat her and rape her as punishment. Daemia's hatred and rage built from the constant abuse and rape she had to endure. When she was finally given missions to kill people she turned that rage outward onto her targets. She would torture her targets for hours or even days, raping them and leaving them at death's door lingering in agony before she finally let them succumb to death. When she returned to the guild with a job well done she was rewarded with a beating and rape, she was beaten and raped so much she began to enjoy it. Daemia was a contact killer for many years until the Archmage Vallric of the Black Widow approached her with a proposition, if she would turn on her fellow guildmembers and hel Vallric eliminate all the memebers of the assassins guild then Daemia would be admitted into the Black Widow, an elite unit under the command of Zenfaria herself. Daemia jumped at the chance to get vengence on the guild for all the beatings and times she had been raped at their hands (even though she enjoyed it most of the time). Daemia came up with a brilliant trap and mangage to get all the higher guild members together where with Vallric's assistance she slaughtered them all . Then one by one she tracked the other members down, hunting them without sleep until she killed them all. She was admitted to the Black Widow and gained the nickname "Hunting Spider" and for years Daemia was a feared member of the Black Widow. While with the Black Widow, Daemia did many different kinds of missions and she was often paired with the hulk of a Drow male name Masoj. Masoj was a drow slave of exceptional resiliance, strength, and fortitude trained as a body guard for the second in command Eclavarda. Daemia and Masoj hit it off right, he would protect her in battles and she would reward him with sexual favors, and the the two of them together managed to accomplish missions that even Gull could not do. Masoj was wholeheartedly seduced by Daemia and she could make him even disobey orders from Eclavarda. For a while Daemia enjoyed life with her companion. During the 4th Drow war Daemia carried out many assassination missions and seduced many Drow nobles to Zenfaria's cause. She also managed to capture the 2nd prince of Avalon Respen Do'Urden, torturing him with acid at the same time she sexually serviced him. However she was unable to convince him to join her and the other Black Widow even though Respen was half drow. Daemia did however get what info she needed to have the Black Widow attack Avalon, and she managed to use Respen as bait for a trap. Respen's companions tried to rescue him and while they were successful she managed to kill quite a few of the rescuers. At the end of the war the Black Widow went through the Far Realm to the battle grounds of the gods and fought Respen and his companions in order to stall them from interfering with Zenfaria's battle with Lolth. Zenfaria won and became the new goddess of the Drow while Daemia and the Black Widow were cast aside and left to die in the Far Realm. The Archmage Vallric managed to open a gate and escape with Daemia and the few surviving members of the Black WIdow and they retreted into the darkness of the earth. After years in the under dark recovering Vallric takes command of the Black Widow and names Daemia 2nd in command. Vallric orders Daemia to find and retrive artifacts of power known as the Elemental Idols. With the Elemental Idols Vallric intends to become a god by opening a time gate and reaching the Reality Alteration Engine, he promises to make Daemia a goddess of lust if she assists him. Daemia is no fool and begins to collect the Elemental Idols for herself. Daemia and Masoj travel to the frozen North where they intend to find a map of all the locations of the Elemental Idols however they run into heroes of Valis who are also looking for the Elemental Idols. Daemia fights with cunning but after Masoj is injured badly she decides to retreat. She lets the heroes of Valis get the map and she will use Vallric's magic to outmaneuver them. With Vallric's magic Daemia finds out that Respen Do'Urden and his companions are also serching for the Elemental Idols. Vallric orders Daemia to let Respen and the Heroes get some Elemental Idols and then she is to attack and kill them and take the Idols from their corpses while Vallric sends other Black Widow to get the rest. Daemia along with Masoj and Tebdan go to Zyboc where the Elemental Idol of Lightning is and she clashes with Respen and his companions. Masoj is injured but escapes while Tebdan is killed by his own daughter, Ilphdra Kensek, and Daemia is captured by Respen. Daemia is put into a room where she is healed by Respen and he begins to talk to her. He forgives her for all the bad things she has done to him, he knows she has had an extremly hard life and he wants to save her soul from damnation. Respen then calls upon the goddess Siralee to show Daemia the path of redemption. Daemia hears the voice of the goddess and she is struck with an overwhelming feeling of guilt, she is shown a vision of what could have been if she had chosen a path of good instead of vengence. The vision shakes Daemia to her core and she cries in Respen's lap, the first time she has cried in over a hundred years. Daemia surrenders herself to Respen and asks him to help her save her soul to which he just smiles and nods. After Respen closes the Time Gate and the Elemental Idols get destroyed, Daemia becomes Respens lover. She knows he truly cares about her and she wants to help him with his goals of saving all drow he comes across. She helps him with his quest for the Crown Blade shards and then with the founding of his new Kingdom Lilor'Arael. Daemia marries Respen and becomes his second wife letting Anna'striianna Nailo become his first since Anna never once tortured Respen and Daemia still feels guilty about it. Relationships Daemia loves Respen and is happy to be his second wife. She is intimatly close with other members of the Black Widow that have also become Respen's lovers. Daemia is extremely good friends with the Gems of Vaerice and with Anna'striianna Nailo. Daemia understands why so many would become Respen's lovers and she doesn't mind sharing him with so many. She hopes he can bring a light to thier lives that will strengthen thier hearts just like he did to her. Daemia is very nice to all of Respen's friends and lovers. Any drow that she comes across she will tell them of Siralee's grace and hopes that they too will follow the path of redemption. Daemia sees Zaela as a kindred spirit that has had the same kind of experiences that she has had. Character Sheet Femal Drow Two-weapon fighter 15/ Acrobat Rogue 15 CG Medium Humanoid (Drow) Init +19; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Perception +61 Defense '''AC '''59 '''Flat '''42 '''Touch '''49 (+14 armor, +15 dex, +10 natural, +8 deflection, +2 dodge) '''HP '''600 '''Fort +27, Ref +30, Will +13 Defensive Abilities 'Improved Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Acrobatic Dodge, Freedom of Movement, Defensive Flurry +4 '''SR '''36 Offense '''Speed '''30ft; 60ft w/boots '''Melee '''Unarmed +41/+41/+36/+36/+31/+31/+26/+26 (1d8+9) ''Tooth and Nail +46/+46/+46/+46/+41/+41/+36/+36/+31/+31 (1d4+14/15-20x2) Pain and Pleasure ''+53/+53/+53/+53/+48/+48/+43/+43/+38/+38 (1d6+28 plus 1d6 force/19-20x2) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack 8d6+15, Double Strike, Equal Opportunity '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 30th, Concentration +42) 1/week- Dominate Monster (DC 39) 1/day- Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire, Overwhelming Presence (DC 39) 3/day- Euphoric Tranquility (DC 37), Leashed Shackles (DC 28), Waves of Ecstasy (DC 37) 4/day- Howling Agony (DC 25), Mass Pain Strike (DC 27), Spontaneous Immolation (DC 24) 6/day- Unnatural Lust (DC 32) 8/day- Fiery Shurikan Statistics '''Str 11(23), Dex 31(41), Con 23(35), Int 18, Wis 14, Cha 25(35) Base Atk +23; CMB +29; CMD 62 'Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Exotic Weapon Proficency (Whip), Two-weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Whip), Dodge, Whip Mastery, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Improved Whip Mastery, Improved Two-weapon Fighting, Mobility, Spring Attack, Combat Reflexes, Weapon Specialization (Whip), Greater Two-weapon Fighting, Greater Weapon Focus (Whip), Greater Weapon Specialization (Whip), Cartwheel Dodge, Bounding Assault, Whirlwind Attack, Perfect Two-weapon Fighting, Combat Expertise, Osyluth's Guile, Improved Feint '''Skills '''Acrobatics +89(Jump +101), Bluff +54, Climb +19, Diplomacy +44, Disable Device +25, Escape Artist +38, Intimidate +35, Knowledge(Local) +12, Linguistics +12, Perception +61, Perform(Exotic Dance) +38, Perform(Sex) +73, Sense Motive +12, Sleight of Hand +23, Stealth +38, Survival +10, Swim +14, Use Magic Device +38 '''Languages '''Undercommon, Drow Sign, Elven, Dwarven, Minotaur, Lizardfolk, Aboleth, Abyssal, Orcish, Xeph, Draconic, Ultramarian '''SQ '''Bravery +4, Twin Blades +3, Improved Balance, Perfect Balance, Hit and Run Tactics, Expert Acrobat +7, Unearthly Beauty, Prodigy of Attractiveness '''Rogue Talents '''Ledge Walker, Fast Stealth, Expert Leaper, Rogue Crawl, Combat Trick Reflexes, Improved evasion, Fast Tumble, Skill Mastery Climb, Escape Artist, Perception, Perform(Sex), Stealth, Use Magic Device, Hide in Plain Sight Urban Gear ''Nipple Piercings of Exquisite Pain Pain -'' +10 Demon Skin Whip of Speed, Keen, Force, Impact, Collision, 6/day - Pain Strike (DC 30) ''Pleasure - ''+10 Demon Skin Whip of Speed, Keen, Force, Impact, Collision, 6/day - Waves of Ecstasy (DC34) ''Dominatrix Teddy - ''Black leather Strappy teddy of Armor +14, Heavy Fortification, Counts as a Monks robe ''Dominatrix Collar -'' +10 Natural armor, +10 Charisma ''Long Black Gloves of Epic Dexterity +10 G-String of Epic Physical Prowess +12 Tiara of Warding Third eye - ''Pale blue, Perception +30 ''Dominatrix Boots - ''Black thigh high 7" heel boots of spider climbing, Acrobatics +30, Speed +30, Haste 20 rounds ''Tooth and Nail - ''2 +5 adamantine keen speed Kukuris ''Ring of Freedom of Movement Ring of Protection +8 Tonge Stud of Fire Breath - ''3/day Dragons Breath(Red)(DC 20) ''Rod of Force Cube of Force Clit Ring of Sexual Stamina Cubic Gate Figurine of Wondorus Power (Jade Spider) Iron Flash(empty) Blast Globe 3 Beads of Force 10 Glitterstones Portable Hole Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs